Pandora Heart: Christmas Special!
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: This is a PH christmas special from XKey of the AbyssX to all my readers who kept with me all year! With characters from PH and from Emissary of Time. Many will like this comical and holday special!
1. Chapter 1: Dec 20th When it Starts

**Pandora Hearts: Omake!**

**Christmas Special!**

Oz: Hello everyone! Here Oz talking.

Alice: Who are this people Oz.

Oz: Oh Alice. Say hi this are the invitees Momo for our Christmas special.

Alice: Christmas? What's Christmas?

Oz: Well I'm sure Momo will explain to you and everyone else.

Claire: Hey Oz!

Oz: Claire, hey. I'm trying to welcome our guests but Alice came.

Claire: I'm here on Momo's behalf to introduce everyone here.

Oz: Really?

Claire: Yep, I'll be organizing everything from the inside too. -turned to the audience- Thanks in behalf of X Key of the AbyssX

For staying tuned with her all this year for her first anniversary in . Like always we thank you and please stayed tuned for this new Christmas Special!

* * *

**December 20****th****…**

The gang calm that morning was when they where in Sharon's mansion when Claire came back in with Break after practice.

"Hey guys," she called to them.

"Done with practice already?" Oz asked. She nodded.

"It looks rather empty here don't you think?" she called to Break.

"I told you already Milady doesn't need any more distractions," he called sitting down.

"Oh come on, Scrooge," she mocked him.

"Who's Scrooge?" Alice asked between a mouthful.

"Don't you know Alice?" Oz asked confused as she shook her head.

"Hey Sharon!" Claire called to her. "Why don't we celebrate Christmas here?"

"Well, besides the fact that Break doesn't quite like it," Sharon laughed.

"Oh come on can you imaging?" she asked going up next to her. "A huge tree decorated in the corner. Lights hanging everywhere. Candy canes, stockings, presents. It'll be great!"

"What's Christmas?" Alice asked again ignored.

"Christmas," Oz said. "Is the time of year in December when Saint Nick or Santa Claus comes and leaves presents under a tree to those who were good all year long."

"Presents?" she asked. "Free?"

"If you've been good," Claire told her. "He knows when kids have been bad or good. He's got a list and he checks it twice before making the presents. You can write to him and tell him what you want."

"Really!" she asked enthusiastically. Claire nodded.

"Well," Sharon said standing up. "If Alice-san is so happy about it then I guess we can celebrate it this year for her."

"Alright!" Alice and Oz called, Oz saying it playfully.

"Hey how about having a Secret Santa?" Claire commented.

"Secret Santa?" Alice asked.

"Everyone puts their name in a hat and each draw a name. You buy a present for the person you get but without telling them, that's the thing about the 'secret'," Claire called.

Then somebody knocked on the door, and Liam came walking in, "Sharon-sama I brought some guests that came to see you."

Claire looked up, "Eliot? Leo?"

"Hey," Eliot called. Leo waved at her.

"What'd you come here for?" she asked.

"Actually I just came around to shorty since they've been very uptight over at the mansion," Eliot called sitting down.

"Really?" Gilbert asked.

"Truth is Eliot was feeling kind of lonely over at the mansion," Leo called.

"Leo!"

"Well then if you guys have nothing to do then how about join in our party?" Claire asked. "We're having a Christmas party here and a Secret Santa."

"Sure why not," he sighed. "Got nothing better to do."

-X= Five minute later…

"Everyone's in here?" she asked as she mixed all the folded paper names. She turned to Break, "Did you put your name in it?"

"Yes, I did," he said flapping his sleeve.

"Okay then who wants to draw first?" Claire ask holding the hat above her head.

"I do! I do!" Alice called jumping up ad down.

"Alright Alice," she said smiling. "You pick first." Alice raised her hand above her head and picked a folded paper. "Don't show okay?" Alice opened it up hiding it, "Okay! So when do we have to get the present?"

"They're for Christmas Eve," Claire said motioning Oz to come over and get it. Oz got a paper out read it and closed it, "Got it." She motioned for Gil who got it and flushed then went away.

"I can guess who you got, Gil," Claire taunted.

"Shut up!" he called. "Okay Sharon," she picked another paper and smiled after reading it.

"This'll be fun," she closed it.

"Leo!" she called as he got the paper out.

"Exciting," he said smiling.

"Eliot," she said pumping up the hat in the air.

"Yeah, yeah," he called getting one. As he saw it he blushed and went over to Leo.

"Hey, who'd you get?" Oz called wanting to get close.

"It's secret you stupid," he called pushing him farther.

"Break," she said letting him pick from his chair lowering it to just above his head. He picked it and left it in his pocket.

"And I'm last," she said getting the last piece of paper there was. She opened, "Great just who I wanted!" she put it away in her pocket. "All of you've got five days to come up with a present for that person. Meanwhile I think we should go looking for a tree."

"Where are we going to find a tree that'll fit here?" Alice asked.

"Easy," Oz called. "There's a forest lake near Reveille that's full of pine trees. We might get a perfect one there."

"Great!" Claire called. "Sharon Gil, Oz, Alice, will be after the tree. Sharon can you get the decorations?" she asked.

"Oh please I'll have things here before you come back," she called.

"Great," she turned to the two left. "Meanwhile you two can come with me and get some other presents I've wanted to buy for other people."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Eliot said standing up.

"I'll go get the carriage ready," Leo called.

"Then let's start this!" she called.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Claire: Each day until Christmas Eve this story will be updated. In new years eve and the day before will be a new year's special! Stayed tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Dec 21st The Tree

**December 21st****; first day; Oz, Gilbert, and Alice:**

**After the Perfect Tree**

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked.

"For the fifty-sixth time," Gil snarled. "No."

"Oz when are we getting there?" she asked him instead.

"Soon," he said having more patients with her than Gil. He looked out the window, and got his hand out pointing, "There they are." Alice popped her head out to see a forest full of pine trees.

"It smells fresh!" she bellowed her head out.

"That's how these trees smell," Oz explained. A few minutes later they got out in the middle of nowhere. "Where'd you want to start looking?" he asked looking around.

"Take your time," Gil sighed, "Unfortunately we have the whole day to do this." He held an axe by him.

"How about…" Oz trailer. "This one?"

Alice shook her head, "It's too small."

"This one?" he asked pointing at a little thin tree.

Alice stuck her tongue out, "Too scrawny." She looked around and gleamed. "That one! Let's go see that one!" she said pointing at one on the other side of the frozen lake.

"Are you freaking serious," Gil said kneeling in front of the lake's edge. "I don't think it's stable."

"Screw that!" Alice called going past him and stepping on the ice. But as soon as her foot touched the slippery surface she lost balance and fell face first. She tried standing back up but fell yet again.

"Alice!" Oz called skating carefully with his shoes. He made her hold on to him as she stood back up. "Careful now."

"Stupid ice," she murmured slipping but kept standing with Oz there.

"You have to move slowly and steadily," he told her. "I have something that might help." They returned to the carriage as Oz got out three pairs of skates. "I've staked once or twice when I was little," he said putting his pair on. "This'll help us get there more easily."

"How did you know?" Gil asked shocked.

"I didn't," she said standing up. "I guessed Alice would choose something out of the norm to do so I prepared what seemed necessary." He went over to the ice and started skating. He screeched to a stop, "Come Alice! Gil! This is fun."

Alice put her skate but in the wrong foot, "Give me that," Gil called putting her skates on and then putting his own.

"Thanks," she called and went on ahead. But the instant she went in she fell on her but this time. Oz skated over to her and held her hands as she stood back up. He faced her as they stood.

"Okay let's teach you how not to fall now okay?" he said. He took a slide step back, "One." she took the same foot forth. "Two," he took his right foot as she took the left step forth. "Alright, now together. One, two." they moved forth more. "One, two," more forth and fast. "One, two, one two. Yeah keep it up." he said as he held onto one hand and skated slowly with her.

"One, two, one, two!" she called as they started moving faster. "I think I've got it!"

"Now keep like that okay!" he called as he let go of her. She steadied after the let go and kept going. "Nice!" They started skating together. About ten minutes in Gil stood watching them.

"Come on Gil you too!" Oz called pulling him over as the tree skated a bit more. After a good hour or so of playing around, Oz finally went to the other side of the lake and fell onto the snowy mount. Alice followed scooping into the snow mount and popping out her head full of snow making Oz laugh.

"Are you guys ready now to get the tree?" Gil asked as he stopped and sat down taking his skates off.

"Yeah," Oz agreed taking his off and helping Alice. After another ten minutes they went on walking following Alice as she finally stopped in front of the tree.

"This one," she said looking at it. "This one will be perfect."

"Yeah maybe but how're you planning to cut that?" Oz said motioning to the axe. "I don't think that little thing can handle such bark."

"Then how about I cut it down?" Alice thought out loud.

"You?" Gil said amused. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"If seaweed head unleashes my power I'll be able to do this," she and Gil looked at each other. Oz grinned giggling and Gil sighed. "Fine," he said taking his glove off. And from afar the tree fell as birds left their nests. Going back to them the shine on Oz dimmed as Alice returned to her form. Afterwards they took the thing back. (How? Don't ask me. I'll let you guys figure that one out however you want it J) "Have you figured how you're going to decorate it?" Gil asked.

"Not really but I'm sure whatever Sharon buys will be fine," Oz said gleefully.

"And what are you going to put on the top?" Gil asked. "An angel or star?"

"A star!" Alice busted out. "A star'll look good on this tree I just feel it."

Oz laughed, "Then I guess a star it'll be. I'll tell Sharon when we get there."

"And I want a rabbit there and little birds…" she trailed off counting her fingers.

"Stupid rabbit, those things aren't things you put on a tree," Gil said. And so the fight went on and on as they continued. The next day they'll be going with Break and Sharon to buy everything to decorate all the place with.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Dec 22nd The Gift of Hope

**December 22****nd****; second day; Sharon, Break, Gilbert, Oz, and Alice:**

**After the Perfect Decorations**

"You're not looking very good, Break," Oz sweat dropped as they kept on going on the carriage.

"What'd you expect that I'd like going to this little tour?" he said sarcastically.

"Come on Break," Sharon said happily. "We're out in a holiday spree. It's the happiest time of year, cheer up."

"What's it going to be today, Oz?" Alice asked as Oz took out a list.

"We're buying most of the decorations and some gifts besides that we should be done before sun down," he said calmly.

"We better be," Break said gloomily.

Getting there Sharon and Alice went on ahead looking at everything since there was a great sell in town for Christmas. Break, Gil, and Oz stayed behind and regarded to only when something needed to be scratched out of the list.

"So tell us," Oz said breaking into the silence. "Is there any specific reason why you hate Christmas?"

"Not really," Break said not wanting to talk.

"Oh come on," he said. Walking backwards in front of him. "There has to be at least one reason. Nobody can hate Christmas."

"Well apparently I'm the exception," Break said pushing OZ off from in front. Oz thought as he was left behind. He went up ahead with Break.

"Hey come on I won't tell Sharon-chan," he said.

"No."

"I'll buy you some candy."

"No."

"I'll get something you want."

"Oz-kun if you keep asking I'm afraid you might accidentally be left behind killed," Break said. Oz gulped. He let them walk over to Sharon. When Sharon asked Break about something he just smiled and went along. Then his light bulb went on. If Break wouldn't tell him then perhaps…

"Sharon-chan," Oz called once he could get her without Break. Break and Gil had gone to get something with Alice. "I'd wanted to ask you something? Is there a specific reason why Break doesn't like Christmas?"

Sharon smiled, "Actually, yes. Break hasn't celebrated it ever since we found him in the Abyss. He would come to the parties my mother would do yet with a fake smile on his face just like he's doing right now. Yet I did notice once when my mother sought for him that he was looking at the tree. More specifically at a little angel there." She smiled, "Having hope in something greater than ourselves is of great relief sometimes."

Oz now knew why. But he still had no idea what he could do to rejoice such bitterness. "Young lad," an elderly woman called to his attention. "Look over here. Don't these music boxes look pretty?" He sweat dropped, and looked at one that was standing just there. It was of a two little kids going through a forest and an angel behind them, its wings huge covering the kids fro harm. He grabbed it and turned winded it up to hear a soft music very beautiful **(check this music out. It's gorgeous: **_.com/watch?v=bmTnaj57R5w_). "To belief in something greater than ourselves, huh?"

**~X~**

"Oz-sama where were you?" Sharon asked. "We were looking for you, we were going now that Alice-san seems satisfied with her shopping and I've done my gift shopping as well." She overlooked it but he had a bag behind him. In the carriage Alice kept wanting to take a peek at it but Oz kept her away."Why can't I see it?" she asked her cheeks puffed up.

"It's a surprise," Oz smiled. "You'll see what it is on Christmas Eve. Claire might let us open these presents a bit earlier. What did you buy?"

"Oh!" Alice said gleeful. "I bought all kinds of decorations for the tree and all the ones I wanted too!"

"Seriously?" he asked looking over at Gil.

He sighed, "Believe it or not she actually scavenged for that little rabbit she was looking for and found it."

"And I also found a little raven and, and a clown, and another orange rabbit and a little ballerina and lots more!" she said babbling on. She seemed happy about it and it sure made him happy. But what would make him even more happy would be to be able to give someone a smile on their face on Christmas Eve.


	4. Chapter 4: Dec 23rd The Gift of Love

**December 23rd; third day; Claire, Eliot, and Leo;**

**After the Presents**

"What _are_ you looking for?" Eliot called as he saw that Claire kept skipping up ahead.

"Just browsing to see if I find anything I like for somebody," she trailed off looking over her shoulder.

"So," Leo mumbled next to him. "What are you going to buy to her?"

"What!" he called blushing. "How'd- I don't."

"It's pretty obvious by the look on your face that time when picking a name," Leo said happily.

Eliot sighed, "I have no idea." He turned to him, "You know her far more than I do, what can I get her that she'll like."

"Well…" Leo said thoughtfully.

"Well, this probably he'll like," Claire was talking to herself as she picked up three books. "I'll take these. Thank you."

"Who's are those for?" Eliot said as they both approached her.

"I not only planning to buy a gift for my Secret Santa, I'm also buying for everyone else," she said carrying a bag. "These probably Liam'll like."

"Are you buying for everyone you know?" Leo asked.

"Nor really though I do have the expenses with my pay in Pandora, I'm leaving one thing for Oz to fix up," she murmured the last part.

"Fix what?" Eliot asked. "Maybe you'll see tomorrow," she said going after another shop.

"How do you even intend to find out?" Leo asked.

"Well actually after you I had no other option ready," Eliot confessed.

Claire went past stores, countless. Suddenly something got her sight as she returned to some old lady selling jewelry. She kept her eyes on a small silver necklace.

"Is something of you're liking young lady?" the old lady said in a rasp voice.

"Actually that necklace looks very pretty," Claire said.

"Ah, yes," she said picking it up. "It's a luck necklace. The necklace itself isn't much but you can add as many charms to it like these ones." The lady showed the charms that laid there on the table to her.

"This one looks cute," Claire said picking a little pair of wings embracing a snowflake.

"Ah, that is Dear Snow," the lady said. "A charm that brings the bearer courage. The 'snow' refers to the greatness that brings after bearing against the cold winter and appearing in the spring anew, sprouting new wings."

"Whoa," she smiled looking at it.

"What's that?" Eliot asked as they came close.

"Look Eliot," she said happily. "It's a lucky charm. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Tch, luck isn't true," he said averting his eyes. "It's just something that people fool themselves into believing."

"Oh," she said disappointed but still smiling. She put the charm back, "Thank you." she walked on ahead of them again.

"You're really gentle but sometimes you're just really tactless," Leo pointed out.

"What!" he called out.

"Haven't you noticed that all this time she's bought presents for everyone?" Leo said. "And though she's looked at many things that she might like she hasn't even bought a single thing for herself. Do you remember how considerate she always was with the children in the orphanage? Well I noticed as time passed by that she would take care of others' necessities and forget completely of herself."

Eliot sighed, "But how was I suppose to know that? You do know her more than I do."

"I'm like an older brother to her, or so she has told me countless times," Leo confessed.

"You two fine gentlemen seem really attached to that young lady," the old woman said. "She's seems to be a girl of pure heart."

"She is," Eliot mumbled under his breath. He looked over at the charm that she showed her and looked to the other side of it. A small crystal in a chain. He picked it up and immediately saw the sun reflect it in all kinds of colors like a polar aurora.

"Ah that is the Full Moon Gem," the lady said. "I went through a lot of troubles to find that sneaky stone."

"How so?" Leo asked looking at it.

"That gem as it name implies only grow during the full moon," she explained. "It is said that when given this it is a sign of great care and affection. A promise of protection and eternal love."

"Look and you who likes cheesy stuff," Leo joked.

"Shut up!" Eliot grinded his voice.

"It is perfect as a gift specially because of how rare the gem itself is," the lady said.

A promise of protection and eternal love, huh…

**~X~**

"Where the heck where you guys?" Claire asked as she finally found the two. "I don't about you guys but I'm done with everything I needed here." She held a great amount of bags beside.

"Yeah we are pretty much too," Leo said holding a small bag in his hand.

"Then let's go," Claire said smiling. "Sharon probably has everything for the decoration, probably already done with them. And tomorrow is the party, damn! She's gonna nag me about the thing I'm gonna ware." She said trailing off to the carriage talking to herself.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Dec 24th Christmas Eve

**December 24th**

**Their Little Gift Exchange**

"Can we go in now?" Alice asked as she finished changing into the red and white dress that Sharon got her. Sharon let her hair down and wore a similar red and white.

"We still need to wait for Claire to finish changing," Sharon said smiling.

"Hurry up!" Alice bellowed to her.

"Calm down, calm down," she said over and over as she came out with a similar dress of white fluff and red style.

"Can we go now?" Alice asked.

"Just one more thing," Sharon said giving Claire a blindfold. Claire instantly knew and blond folded Alice.

"What's this for?" Alice called out.

"It's going to be a surprise," Claire called. "More for you than me. Let's go." She started pushing. Sharon kept Alice standing as Claire went ahead with the others.

"Can I take it off now?" Alice asked. Sharon took it off and Alice's smiled grew huge. Everything was decorated perfectly. Tinsel everywhere hanging. Wreaths on every door and wall. Garlands on the chimney with stockings with all their names. A huge tree with lights and tinsel and colorful spheres and it had some of the things that she'd bought for it like the clown, the orange rabbit, the little raven, and the little rabbit of hers. But on the top…

"Where is the star?" Alice asked confused. Oz came up to her holding a little gold star.

"We left the last for best," Oz said. He helped her as she got to the top of the tree.

"It's perfect," Alice mumbled. Sharon clasped her hands, "Then let's start this party until it's time shall we?"

Everything went on as if they'd had it planned for months. Everyone was having fun. Sharon and Alice were both discussing stuff of what would happen at 'the time'. Oz and Gil were both having fun looking over the decorations. Claire, Eliot, and Leo were all having fun with the tree which was full of presents. Hours passed as they all talked people started coming up to the party which Sharon invited. Ada and Oscar Vessalius came by. Liam and Rufus came by as well to Break's dislike. Vincent and Echo, Vincent thoughtfully knowing what his big brother was doing. Sharon's mother and Grandmother came by too which took Rufus of Liam and Break.

"What time is it?" Alice asked Oz.

"It's gonna be twelve already," he said looking at Jack's pocket watch.

"It's about what, ten till?" Claire asked overhearing him as her nodded. She clapped her hands together and got her voice louder. "I think that we'll have to go around this presents and find at least

One with your name to open at Christmas." She motioned to the others, "You should find the present that say 'from secret Santa' to you alright?"

No more than five minutes everyone had a present in hands. The eight that were on the gift exchange gathered together with their presents.

"How much longer?" Alice said almost jumping out of the armchair.

"A few minutes," Oz said happily his present in hands. "When the first bell of twelve strikes."

At the last seconds Oz got his watch to count out of the last seconds. "Ten…nine…"

Alice smiled, "Eight…seven…six…"

Five…four…three…two…one!

"**Merry Christmas!"**

Alice went on and tore away the bag. She smiled greatly.

"It's meat!" she bellowed happily. "It's a whole plate of cooked meat!"

"Who gave it to you?" Oz asked without opening his.

She looked at the tag on the bag, "It's from…" She looked up to Gilbert.

"I thought you'd like it," he said and ruffled her hair.

"What did you get Oz?" Alice called.

Oz opened up the wrapping and the box and took out volumes of Holy Knight, the ones he hadn't read yet. "Thanks Leo, it's great."

"You're most welcome Oz-kun," Leo said happily.

"Leo what'd you get?" Eliot said his still unwrapped. Leo opened it and found inside, "Ah!" he said happily. "A new pair of glasses!"

"Really?" Eliot said in disbelief from his happiness. "Who gave it to you?"

"Thanks Alice-san," Leo said gleefully.

"You're welcome," Alice said.

"What'd you get Eliot?" Oz asked coming over to him. "I got Xerxes Break as secret Santa. And he gave me these," he got up a bag of candy.

"Figures," he sighed. Suddenly he heard a screech from behind and found Gil holding a small doll. "What's wrong Gil?"

"It's a cat doll," Sharon said. "I thought it'd be good for Gilbert-san to get over his little phobia and this would be a great start."

"Thanks Sharon," Gilbert called disappointedly.

Claire opened up the rectangular jewelry box without a tag, and inside was a the silver necklace with Dear Snow and Full Moon Gem on it. "It's beautiful!" she gleamed.

"Who's that from?" Sharon said coming over with the eating Alice.

"I think I can guess," she smiled and going over to Leo and Eliot. She went over and hugged Eliot with him overreacting.

"What!" he said stuttering.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I love it." He simply averted his eyes. "You're…welcome."

"Do you want me to tell you what it actually means?" Leo said thoughtfully.

"Leo!" Eliot called startled.

"Miss Claire," Liam said coming over. "I wanted to thank you for the gift."

"Oh it's nothing," she said smiling and letting go of Eliot. "Did you like it?"

"Absolutely," he said sparkling. "With this new agenda I can manage everything at work and with Xerxes."

"There is one left to see," Claire said smiling.

Break was holding a rather square box nicely decorated. It had blue and white wrapping paper and a white ribbon. It had no tag nor name. He opened it and found a music box with an angel looking over two children. He looked at the bottom and winded the key and heard a music box playing. He smiled unconsciously.

"How was it?"

"I knew you would of all people get me something significant," he turned to see Oz smiling. "Oz-kun…"

"Hey, everyone has the gift of hope on Christmas," Oz said gladly.

"That's a very nice thought," he said calmly smiling. He went over and ruffled Oz's hair. "Thank you, Oz-kun."

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

Everyone seemed happy that night. With only one gift opened everyone seemed to get the holiday spirit. Everyone was happy. Rufus gladly got Cheryl Rainsworth a bouquet of flowers. Vincent got a lot of gifts for Gilbert. Ada gladly got another for everyone and his brother. Everything was perfect that night.

**~X~**

"That was a very nice party," Oz said as he was prepared to go to bed and noticed Alice wasn't there. "Alice?" He went over to Sharon's balcony room and noticed everyone there. Everyone being Alice, Gil, Sharon, Break, Eliot, Leo, and Claire. He laughed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Alice-san had the most wonderful idea," Sharon said gleefully. "That we all sleep here near the tree to see Santa Claus come."

"We'll all be here when he comes," Claire said putting a space for everyone. Sharon, Alice, and Claire on the two sofas and the armchair and the guys on the floor.

"Sure thing," Oz said as he went over and got his place there. Alice slept good on the armchair with Oz and Gilbert on the floor on her feet. Sharon on the sofa with Break on the side of her head sleeping sitting up. Claire on the sofa, Leo alike Break was sitting up sleeping head to head with Claire while Eliot slept right below her. Stealthily though both had brought out their hands and stretched out to reach each other. Oz didn't noticed when he woke up when he looked over to the chimney and barely saw some ash falling from above and a light fading inside it. He simply smiled and before going back to sleep said, "Merry Christmas, and thanks for everything."

**To be continued…For Christmas Morning, Claire's Birthday(29****th****), and the New Years Special!**


End file.
